goldentimefandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Time (Song)
:For other uses, see Golden Time. Golden Time is the opening theme of the first cour of Golden Time anime series and its Final Episode's ending theme. It is sung by Yui Horie. Tracklist The song is written by Shiori Yoshida while the composition and the arrangement done by Kohei by SIMONSAYZ. The single was released on November 13, 2013 and the coupling song is Sweet & Sweet CHERRY, which is the ending theme of the anime series. #Golden Time #Sweet & Sweet CHERRY #Golden Time (Off Vocal Ver.) #Sweet & Sweet CHERRY (Off Vocal Ver.) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= hand in hand Let’s go party night! Kokoro odoru, tomerare nai no Naite waratte, kimi to no kioku, zutto wasurenai Honto no jibun ha doko ni iru to ka Otona ni naru ha taihen de Ima ha wasurete mo i ka na Yoru ga matte iru kara Kokoro wo hazumase aeru toki wo Hashagi maware ba Tsutaetai omoi ni ima Kizuite shimai so de Kako to mirai, osorete ite mo Karappo no mama ja ugoke nai Tanoshimeba, It’s all right, hajimeyo Ya na koto zenbu wasurete, kimi to issho ni odori akase ba Motto suteki na jibun nu nareru, sonna ki ga suru no (Let’s get together) Owaranai, golden time, gyutto chikazuki kimi to no kyori ha Tsukazu, hanarezu, mawari michi demo, taisetsu ni shitai |-| Kanji= hand in hand Let’s go party night! ココロ踊る　止められないの 泣いて笑って　きみとの記憶　ずっと忘れない 本当の自分はどこにいるとか 大人になるって大変で 今は忘れてもいいかな 夜が待っているから 心を弾ませ合える時を はしゃぎまわれば 伝えたい想いにいま 気付いてしまいそうで 過去と未来　恐れていても からっぽのままじゃ動けない 楽しめば　It’s all right はじめよう ヤなこと全部忘れて　きみと一緒に踊り明かせば もっと素敵な自分になれる　そんな気がするの (Let’s get together) 終わらない　ゴールデンタイム　ぎゅっと近づくきみとの距離は つかず　離れず　回り道でも　大切にしたい |-| English= hand in hand Let’s go party night! My heart dances and couldn't stop I won't forget those memories of crying and laughing with you I wonder where is my actual self, I am troubled to be more adult But it would be fine if I forget it for now Because the night is waiting My heart felt fun if we met and if it dance around the feelings I want to tell will likely easy to be noticed by you Even if I feared the past and future if I keep being like this, I couldn't move If you had fun, It’s all right, let's begin Let's forget everything we never wished, and if we dance together I will be a better self, yet I bothered with it (Let’s get together) The Golden Time won't end, and when I tightly be closer to you I won't go anymore, even in unstable path, I want to treasure you Full Ver. Rōmaji= hand in hand Let’s go party night! Kokoro odoru, tomerare nai no Naite waratte, kimi to no kioku, zutto wasurenai Honto no jibun ha doko ni iru to ka Otona ni naru ha taihen de Ima ha wasurete mo i ka na Yoru ga matte iru kara Kokoro wo hazumase aeru toki wo Hashagi maware ba Tsutaetai omoi ni ima Kizuite shimai so de Kako to mirai, osorete ite mo Karappo no mama ja ugoke nai Tanoshimeba, It’s all right, hajimeyo Ya na koto zenbu wasurete, kimi to issho ni odori akase ba Motto suteki na jibun nu nareru, sonna ki ga suru no (Let’s get together) Owaranai, golden time, gyutto chikazuki kimi to no kyori ha Tsukazu, hanarezu, mawari michi demo, taisetsu ni shitai Yume miru jibun ha doko ni iru to ka Mirai nante wakaranai Aru ga mama de ikitai no! Yoru ha matte kurenain dakara Suki to kirai, osorete ite mo Kokoro ha ima uso wo tsukenai Tsutaena kya, Never give up, hajimeyo Ya na koto zenbu wasurete, hazukashisa wo kanaguri sutetara Motto suteki na jibun ni nareru, sonna ki ga suru no (Let’s get together) Hajimari ha golden time, ano toki tsumigi atta kotoba Sore ha tashika ni eien ni mieta, yume wo tsuzuki ne Mune hatte, aruko Hajimeyo Me to me ga au shunkan, tanoshi hodo setsunaku natte Botto shite tara yoake ha sugu ni oikakete kuru yo (Let’s get together) hand in hand Let’s go party night! Kokoro odoru, tomerare nai no Naite waratte, kimi to no kioku, zutto wasurenai Kore kara no koto mo, kore made no koto mo Sukoshi zutsu, chanto subete wo uke ire rareru Shinji rareru Kimi ga iru nara |-| Kanji= hand in hand Let’s go party night! ココロ踊る　止められないの 泣いて笑って　きみとの記憶　ずっと忘れない 本当の自分はどこにいるとか 大人になるって大変で 今は忘れてもいいかな 夜が待っているから 心を弾ませ合える時を はしゃぎまわれば 伝えたい想いにいま 気付いてしまいそうで 過去と未来　恐れていても からっぽのままじゃ動けない 楽しめば　It’s all right はじめよう ヤなこと全部忘れて　きみと一緒に踊り明かせば もっと素敵な自分になれる　そんな気がするの (Let’s get together) 終わらない　ゴールデンタイム　ぎゅっと近づくきみとの距離は つかず　離れず　回り道でも　大切にしたい 夢見る自分はどこにいるとか 未来なんてわからない あるがままでいきたいの! 夜は待ってくれないんだから 好きと嫌い　恐れていても 心はいま嘘をつけない 伝えなきゃ　Never give up はじめよう ヤなこと全部忘れて　恥ずかしさをかなぐり捨てたら もっと素敵な自分になれる　そんな気がするの (Let’s get together) 始まりはゴールデンタイム　あのとき紡ぎ合った言葉 それはたしかに永遠に見えた　夢のつづきね 胸張って　歩こう はじめよう 目と目が合う瞬間　楽しいほど切なくなって ぼーっとしてたら夜明けはすぐに追いかけてくるよ (Let’s get together) hand in hand Let’s go party night! ココロ踊る　止められないの 泣いて笑って　きみとの記憶　ずっと忘れない これからのことも　これまでのことも 少しずつ　ちゃんとすべてを受け入れられる 信じられる きみがいるなら |-| English= hand in hand Let’s go party night! My heart dances and couldn't stop I won't forget those memories of crying and laughing with you I wonder where is my actual self, I am troubled to be more adult But it would be fine if I forget it for now Because the night is waiting My heart felt fun if we met and if it dance around the feelings I want to tell will likely easy to be noticed by you Even if I feared the past and future if I keep being like this, I couldn't move If you had fun, It’s all right, let's begin Let's forget everything we never wished, and if we dance together I will be a better self, yet I bothered with it (Let’s get together) The Golden Time won't end, and when I tightly be closer to you I won't go anymore, even in unstable path, I want to treasure you I wonder where my dreaming self I couldn't even understand what "Future" is I want to move forward! Because the night is waiting Even if I feared the past and future I won't tell any lies now If I am yet to tell it, Never give up, let's begin Let's forget everything we never wished, and if we ignore any embarrassing things I will be a better self, yet I bothered with it (Let’s get together) This beginning is the Golden Time, the words you told me on that moment was indeed shown in the eternity, so let's continue dreaming Be proud and let's walk Let's begin The moment our eyes met, it was fun yet painful If you're daydreaming, the dawn will soon chase me (Let’s get together) hand in hand Let’s go party night! My heart dances and couldn't stop I won't forget those memories of crying and laughing with you Everything from now and everything up until now I will slowly receive them properly and believe in them because you're here Gallery Golden Time ゴールデンタイム OP 1080p HD|Anime opening. Golden Time ゴールデンタイム Opening Full - Golden Time ᴴᴰ|Full song 堀江由衣「Golden Time」PV（YouTube Ver.）|PV （YouTube Ver.） 堀江由衣「Golden Time」CM|Promotion CM CD_GoldenTime_Regular.jpg|Regular edition of the single. CD_GoldenTime_Regular2.jpg|Anime illustration for the single's regular edition. Category:Music